Temdrim (Continent)
Temdrim is the eastern continent of the world of Elysem. It is seen as the more prosperous continent compared to Glacius, housing world leaders Strata and Errion who both have their fair share of history in the world. And now with Craws-Swos being the only capital of the western continent, Strata and Errion are seen as the most prosperous countries in centuries. Climate Temdrim is a lot more humid and temperate than Glacius, with cold tundras only being found in the far south of Errion en the far north of Strata, Preasil, Esmos and all of Tri. Most of the lands are covered in temperate regions and plains. In the middle, more tropical temperatures can be found and even a desert covering half of Elisim en the entire pass to the southern part of the continent. Besides big parts of Fewshape and Acrax being covered by a tropical climate, the whole of Scela can say the same as well, with temperate zones more in the south of the island chain. History The Initium (First Era) The first civilizations started developing on the continent of Temdrim, also referred to as the first era. With the first race being NAME slowly starting to develop in the center and in/around Strata. slowly, more different races started to develop their own groups, culture and eventually, civilizations. The first era is also referred to as The Initium'. ''Referring to that start of civilization that will later develop into the world we now know. ''The era of Exile (Second Era)'' After hundreds of years of development, kingdoms and nations started to take form, with humans slowly becoming the dominant species. Thus being the first ones to set out to look beyond the continent in hopes of finding new land, riches, and civilizations. Making landfall shortly after the beginning of the second era, discovering that the continent, which is now known as Glacius due to its cold climate, was already inhabited by different creatures and species. Some friendly, some hostile. The 2 biggest kingdoms at the time were Errion and Arev and Fewshape, developing and growing faster than the other kingdoms. However, since there was no World Congress or any other effort to establish friendships with other kingdoms or the lands in the west, the kingdoms slowly and surely started to roll into a cold-war. with, over the next hundreds of years, letting these huge kingdoms fall apart due to civil wars and influence from rival kingdoms, thus creating new kingdoms, nations, and city-states. In this period, it was every man for himself. '''The tranquillum era (Third Era) After centuries of prosperity, this was the first time almost the whole of Temdrim was divided and thrown into chaos and instability. After the NAME on Glacius in the second era, the settlements there were quickly abandoned and those who survived came back to a land divided. It was a startup-nation, Strata, who was created after Esmos lost half of its landmass due to a civil war, that sought union and diplomatics. Other kingdoms knew that something had to change and over the years, peace returned to the continent. With this, ships were sent out to sent diplomats to Glacius and to establish contact with the nations there. Since both continents could both benefit from trading missions and unions. Especially after NAME. and thus, decades later, the World Congress was founded. With Strata and Arev representing the east. And Asmus and Zyver representing the west. Capital Kingdoms Strata and Errion are the capital kingdoms of the continent and are seen as the world leaders of Elysem due to their prosperity, riches and military might. With Strata more focusing on the economy and Errion expending its ever-growing legions and borders. Both kingdoms have a good relationship with Craws-Swos and more neutral relationships with one another, trying to beat the other in riches and power. Apart from that, they're both recognized as the capital kingdoms by their surrounding countries. Even though most know that the surrounding countries need Strata as it is the center of the economy of the continent with the most resources and riches and Errion is slightly feared by it's surrounding countries due to its resources and military might. And especially after the conquest of Arev in the past, who's impact can still be felt by its neighbor countries en especially the southern kingdoms. However, both assist each other in arms against the Drameara Plague. Kingdoms NORTH-EAST * Strata * Esmos * Preasil * Osmar * Asha * Arev * CruClait SOUTH-EAST * Errion * Acrax * Elisim * Fewshape * Scela Category:Category:Elysem(world)